


And the Apology Cake

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Damnit Cassandra, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: When Cassandra accidentally happens upon a ring in Flynn's office, she finds out his original plans for proposing, and how they were deterred. Feeling the need to make up for it, she convinces Flynn to propose the next night, and plans a surprise for the couple when they return...but her plans may backfire





	And the Apology Cake

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a real crack fic in a WHILE but this is certainly very cracky! This idea was planted in my head by my friend Aubrey and I blew it out of proportion from there. Nothing but ridiculousness here folks. Enjoy!

Cassandra was walking around Flynn’s office in the Library. He’d told her to meet him there after lunch so that they could work on a project together. He’d been out to lunch with Eve, and she was waiting for him to return.

She paced around the office now, looking at the ten years’ worth of magic and knowledge that was kept inside it. Even having been a Librarian for two years now, she still was astounded at everything that was to offer here. She’d thirsted for knowledge her whole life, and she couldn’t begin to imagine how much of it he’d been able to collect in twelve years. And she couldn’t help but be jealous. So it should’ve been no surprise to her when she found herself poking through a desk.

She knew she shouldn’t have been snooping, but she wondered if maybe there were information here about some interesting new spell that she’d never heard of. She had agreed with the other Librarians of course not to _use_ magic, but that didn’t mean she had to stop learning as much about it as possible…just in case. Besides, it wasn’t her fault that Flynn was late.

Absentmindedly, she fanned through some papers on his desk. Finding only pages from ledgers and unimportant paperwork, she moved to the top desk drawer without a thought. There still seemed to be nothing there, and she was about to stop herself altogether when… _woops! She wasn’t supposed to see that!_

Cassandra’s jaw hung open as she saw a small jewelry box sitting at the back of the drawer. She could tell what it was. She really didn’t need to intrude any farther. But then, unable to suppress her curiosity, her hand was slowly reaching for the box and picking it up. She stared at the box for a moment before opening it and when she did, she gasped; there it was: a big, bright, glimmering diamond ring.

Cassandra couldn’t wipe the shock from her face. Flynn was going to ask Colonel Baird to _marry_ him. If she weren’t so surprised she would squeal right there. They were going to get married! A smile started to cross her face when she heard footsteps and voices coming towards the door.

_“Alright. I’ll see you later.”_

_“Bye.”_

Cassandra froze. _They were back!_ The door started to open and Cassandra stumbled, rushing to gather herself enough to put the ring back. She was so startled that all she managed to do was drop the ring on the floor. She yelped and bent down to pick it up, just as she heard a voice again.

“Cassandra?”

She jerked up and saw Flynn standing in the doorway, staring at her confused.

“Hi!” she said cheerily, trying desperately to hide her fear.

“What are you doing on the floor?” Flynn asked. He started walking closer to her.

“Nothing!” Cassandra yelled, causing Flynn to jump back.

“Nothing.” she said again, standing up and holding the ring behind her back. “I just…tripped.”

“Why is my desk drawer open?”

“Oh I was looking for some things we might need for the project. Didn’t find anything though!”

Cassandra walked backwards towards the drawer, hoping to drop the ring in without Flynn ever knowing she’d seen it. He was more astute than she needed him to be though, and before she could do so, he jumped at her and grabbed the ring box from her hands.

She held her hands behind her and wanted to shrink under the table as she watched him realize what she had been holding. His face went blank, and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. She offered him an apologetic smile, hoping this wouldn’t result in him rescinding his offer to work together. To her relief he simply sighed and shook his head.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag.” he said.

“I’m sorry!” Cassandra exclaimed. “But _oh my god_ you’re gonna ask Eve to marry you!” 

The squealing Cassandra had felt coming on before started to escape her rapidly. That was how she came to be jumping up and down like a toddler in the middle of her boss’ office.

“Yes, yes.” Flynn said, chuckling. “Now come on let’s get to work.”

“Oh we’re not working now.” Cassandra said.

“Excuse me?”

“We’re talking about _this_!”

Cassandra pointed to the ring box and Flynn sighed loudly.

“What is there to talk about? And I don’t remember freely sharing this information with you to begin with.”

“Lots of things!” Cassandra exclaimed. “Have you decided when you’re going to ask her? How you’re going to ask? Because I bet I have some brilliant ideas. Have you thought about where you’re going to honeymoon?”

“Cassandra!” Flynn yelled, cutting her off from her rant.

She looked at him with a genuine smile this time, rocking back and forth on her feet. He sighed, realizing that he was getting nowhere until he addressed this. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. It might be nice to have someone to talk to about this. He sat down in one of the office chairs. She gave a little clap and joined him with a bounce in her step.

“So when are you going to ask her?” Cassandra asked again, leaning so far forward in her seat that Flynn thought she might fall out.

“I don’t know.” he said. “I tried once. I was planning on asking her that night we went to Alaska, but then…”

Flynn stopped, realizing as he looked up who he was talking to. Cassandra had sunk into the chair and looked small. Then it was Flynn’s turn to feel guilty. He wanted to curse himself then for never thinking before he spoke.

“I ruined your proposal.” Cassandra exclaimed. Her face fell into a panic and she looked as if she were about to cry.

“Cassandra it’s fine I didn’t mean to…” Flynn insisted, trying to calm her down.

“How is it fine? You didn’t propose because I was in the hospital!”

“And like you had any control over that?”

“I don’t know I…”

“Cassandra if you decide to feel bad about this _I_ will decide to be angry about you snooping.”

Cassandra immediately quieted and looked down at her lap. There was a few moments of silence, and it almost seemed uncertain whether or not the conversation would continue. Then Cassandra looked up at Flynn and spoke more quietly.

“So when are you gonna ask her now?” she asked.

“I really don’t know.” Flynn admitted. “After that night I didn’t wanna propose while you were recovering, and then things started up with Apep and I didn’t want to propose when I then thought I was going to be dead before a month was over and now….”

“Now what?”

“I don’t know; the right moment just hasn’t come up yet. It’s not exactly an easy thing.”

Cassandra chuckled and then stood up with a huff. Flynn looked at her concerned. He was beginning to think that starting this conversation was a big mistake.

“Flynnegan Oliver Carsen!” she scolded.

“You do know Flynnegan is not my name right?”

“Whatever…Flynn!”

“I’m not sure it’s even a name at all!”

“ _Flynn_ …”

“Really Cassandra can we just start this because I wanna get home at a reasonable hour tonight and if the clippings book goes off…”

“FLYNN!”

Cassandra shouted now and Flynn silenced.

“You need to man up.” she proclaimed, still standing over him.

“Excuse me?”

At this point he didn’t know whether to be amused or scared. Cassandra had completely taken over the room. He was being directed and yelled at by his coworker who was known for bringing in baked goods to work.

“Do you wanna marry Colonel Baird?” she asked.

“Yes.” Flynn said. That was a definite.

“Is she going to know that if you don’t ask her?”

“Well…I mean I like to believe we have some sort of mutual understanding in certain areas and maybe….”

Cassandra huffed and placed a hand on her hip.

“ _Is she going to know that if you don’t ask her?_ ” she repeated.

“No.” Flynn said, pouting like a four year old child.

Cassandra took a different approach then, sitting down again and leaning closer to her friend.

“Flynn I know you’re scared.” she said. “But it’s a simple thing. She loves you and you love her and when you ask her she’s going to say yes!”

“You really think so?” Flynn asked.

“Call it Librarian’s intuition.” The two of them laughed.

“You two are going out to dinner tomorrow night?” she asked.

“Yes.” Flynn said.

“Well then ask her then!” Cassandra exclaimed, smiling and smacking Flynn on the arm.

“Cassandra I don’t know…”

Before Flynn could finish his sentence Cassandra crossed her arms and gave him a cold stare again.

“Alright!” he yelled. _Jeez_. He never knew so much fear could come out of such a small package.

“Great.” Cassandra said, smirking brattily and stood up from her seat, walking to the work table in the center of the room.

Flynn laughed. Had he really just been manipulated into proposing by Cassandra?

* * *

 

            The next night, Flynn and Eve walked into what they believed to be a darkened annex. Flynn clapped to turn on the light, and when the room illuminated, the couple jumped back as they were met by a scream.

“SURPRISE!”

Cassandra was standing by the conference table, which was lined with balloons.

“What the hell?” Eve asked.

“Cassandra…” Flynn started, trying to indicate to her to stop whatever she was doing.

“No no no don’t complain now!” Cassandra squealed. “You’re really gonna like this.”

“ _Cassandra_ …” Before Flynn could finish his sentence, he was again cut off, this time by Cassandra taking him and Eve by the hands and dragging them towards the center of the room.

She promptly stopped them at the center of the table.

“Tada!” she proclaimed, framing with her hands a cake that was sitting on the table.

Flynn’s eyes quickly read the frosted phrase on the cake and immediately he knew he was in trouble.

_Sorry for Ruining your Proposal!_

“What?!” Eve exclaimed. Flynn turned to explain, but Cassandra beat him to the punch.

“You see, Flynn was gonna propose before, but it was when my tumor…” She’d made herself laugh so much that she didn’t finish her sentence. “Anyway you wouldn’t _believe_ the look on the bakery lady’s face when I ordered _that_!”

Eve said nothing, simply looking in between Flynn and Cassandra. Flynn was sweating, stuttering and red in the face. It didn’t take Cassandra very long to put the context clues together.

“You chickened out!” she yelled, not thinking before she did.

“ _Chickened out_?” Eve asked.

“Cassandra could I talk to you in the other room?” Flynn exclaimed.

Before Cassandra could answer, he rushed forward and ushered her out, his hand on her back.

“You chickened out!” she exclaimed again, pulling sharply away from him once they were out of earshot of Eve.

“It wasn’t…it wasn’t the right time.”

“UGH!” Cassandra groaned. “Because of you I’ve now ruined _two_ proposals.”

“Because of _me_?”

“Guys?!” Cassandra and Flynn’s heads turned as they heard Eve’s voice coming from the annex.

“This cake is really good!” she called. “If anyone wants to join me and _tell me something_ , you’d be in for a real treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your love and support as always!


End file.
